madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Zhcted Civil War
Zhcted Civil War is a civil conflict that is occurred at Zhcted when Ruslan is enthroned as its new king after the wake of the deaths of both King Viktor and Ilda Kurtis. As the result, Zhcted is split into two different factions, knowingly as Ruslan Faction and Eugene Faction; additionally, the Demons are also involved in this conflict when Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon-whose alias also known as Koschei-attempting to steal Tigre's Black Bow and summoning Tir Na Fal so he can absorb her and her powers while Drekavac and Vodyanoy also will make their final effort to capture Tigre. History Ruslan's Revolt for Equality (To be added....) Succession Disputes Feud of Eugene and Ilda (To be added...) Return of Ruslan (To be added...) Initial Stage Assassination Plot onto Sofya and Elizaveta After King Viktor's passing and Ilda's "mysterious" death, Zhcted is heading for the worst despite under Ruslan's first reign. In order to weed out her possible obstacles (particularly Elen and Sofy) to her scheme, Tina seeks Fine and Liza in order to "quell the rebels" against Ruslan's reign which the two agree. During that event, Tina fights Sofy in the duel at the Imperial Garden while Fine betrays Liza and trying to assassinate the Thunder Vanadis for her improving relationship with Elen, only for the intervention from Tigre and Ruslan foil their scheme. Consequently, both Tina and Fine are under house arrest for 30 days under Ruslan's decree while Liza had to recover her injuries at Sofy's house, further raising the remaining Vanadises to be aware both internal and external problems that gives trouble to Zhcted: The rouge Vanadises such as Tina and Fine, numerous rebellious nobles, and Muozinel which recently becoming a victim to its own discord after it's king demise that causes a crown dispute between Kureys and his nephews. Growing Animosity Between Factions Even after Ruslan ordered the imprisonment of both Tina and Fine in the wake of the Imperial Garden incident, civil unrest is yet to be quelled as aristocrats join their respective factions over the crown disputes. Muozinel's Invasion towards Zhcted Meanwhile, Muozinel is also suffering its own civil discord, especially a succession dispute between Kureys Shahim Balamir and his four nephews after the passing of King of Muozinel, who was also Kurey's older brother and the father of his nephews. Scattering Wars Across Zhcted Muozinel Invasion Polus Army's Rebellion Leitmeritz-Legnica Campaign Not long after her return/escape from Silesia, Fine summons her ministers and declares war against Leitmeritz. The battle then takes place at Boroszlo Plains, where Legnica Army has its advantages against Leitmeritz Army due to Fine's overwhelming prowess against Elen and Lim, to the point Lim is being burned by one of Bargren's blades during the duel; not helping matters is Aram is killed during the Leitmeritz Army's intense battle against the Legnica Army. Fortunately, reinforcement from Lebus Army eventually boosting Leitmeritz Army's morale for victory and Elen herself narrowly defeats Fine in her harrowing battle. Rather than surrender or even being killed by Elen, Fine-who suffers a massive bleeding after Arifar's attack-decides to commit suicide via Bargren's fire that burns her alive without even leaving her ashes behind. Valentina's Invasion Meanwhile, with Tigre and the Vanadises are occupied from their battles while Eugene is arrested by Miron and his associates, Tina, who has returned to Osterode, now seizing the opportunity to muster her army and invading Silesia. In the midst of the affairs, Julian, the son of Ilda and the sole survivor of the main branch of House Kurtis, begins his revolt against Ruslan after hearing a rumor about the king's "involvement" in father's death; resulting chaos within Silesia. Unfortunately for him, Julian and his army are severely defeated by Tina and Osterode Army as the former is killed during the battle, leaving House Kurtis and Bydgauche in danger. However despite her victory, Tina chose to stay at Ruslan's side whilst handling Silesia's affairs instead. Tir Na Fal's Descent The civil war however was intercepted by a sudden phenomenal that changes the sky color into purple, which is a result of Ganelon's ritual in summoning Tir Na Fal into human realm at Zagan. Nearly all lands in Zhcted are affected by this ominous changes: many people are becoming mysteriously sick and some demons are roaming across the kingdom's remote lands. As the result of this strange yet volatile phenomena, many soldiers are becoming inactive and the Vanadises themselves have to leave their army and heading for Zagan alone with few people coming along (Titta, Gaspar and Damad) to find and rescue Tigre. In this harrowing battle, Tigre and the Vanadises (including Lim who briefly becoming a Vanadis via Bargren) eventually slay Ganelon once and for all and prevent the Goddess from appearing onto Human Realm. As per consequences however, all Viralts are fossilized that renders the Vanadises into powerless women. As such, they had to rendezvous with her respective armies and postponing their attack onto Tina. Rise of the Black Dragon Army Despite their ordeal and their disadvantages after their Viralts' fossilization, the civil war resumes as Tigre and the Vanadises are planning on facing Tina by rendezvous with Polus-Olmutz Army, but they had to take a break somewhere away from Zagan. During their break, Sofy is taking a stroll outside the camp only to confront Tina who is curious about her without Zaht. Before she could even escape however, Sofy is immediately cut down by Tina which causes her to suffer a severe injury to her chest. At the same time though, it also draw out Tigre's and others' attention and because he is wielding the Durandal at that time, Tina is forced to flee without even checking on Sofy's body. The incident of Sofy has causes uproar from everyone, especially Tigre who vows to defeat Tina because he never forgives her for both nearly killing Sofy and her association with Ganelon. Tina meanwhile receiving information about Miron in regards of the other Vanadises's "absence" since the fallout of the purple sky's disappearance; at the same time, she is also aware of chamberlain's unhinged behavior specifically about the delay of Eugene's execution. Nevertheless, she manage to calm Miron down by mentioning she will handle Eugene's trial in time. Tigrevurmud's Road to Kingship Black Dragon Army's First Battle The Black Dragon Army's first battle begins where the Vanadis Army prepare their war against the Barbarian Army of the North. Even without their Viralts, the Vanadises (barring Liza who remains at the Commanding Unit) rally their army and narrowly defeating the barbarians by slaying the enemy commander. The aftermath of the Black Dragon Army's upsetting victory shocks the entire kingdom, especially Tina who is disbelief to hear such news but still calm and vows to crush her enemies after recalling Sofy's apparent "death" without Zaht. At the same time, Tina also learns that Vieruka's House Rodina is staging its revolt against both Ruslan and Eugene-as for Silesia ignored the position of Karl and Adelaide as one of few surviving candidate for the crown-as well as the establishment of the Adelaide Army lead by Genova Cember and Zaur Elek (Adelaide's care takers), so she had to dispatch a messenger to "quell the rebellion". On the Black Dragon Army side, they had to split into 2 groups: Liza and Olga will lead Lebus Army to the north and rescue Bydgauche, while Elen and Mila will lead their respective armies to for the South Pardu with Elen rushes ahead of Mila. Elsewhere, unbeknownst to even Tina and her allies, Tigre and his companions manage to infiltrate into Silesia, rescues Eugene and eventually escape from Silesia despite Eugene himself is fatally wounded by Miron's stabbing and group's split as Damad and Naum chooses to find their own escape. Nevertheless, Eugene's "escape" had cause a rift between Tina and Miron as the former calls the latter for harming the prisoner but spares him because she still see him has some uses for her goals. Tigrevurmud's Declaration For the Crown Soon after Eugene's funeral, Tigre declares that he will aim for Zhcted's crown. According to his declaration, as much as he understand that nobody will accept him as a contender he urges everyone not to forget that the founding of the original Black Dragon King and, with the supports from 4 Vanadises and Pardu citizens, he vows to end the civil war and cleans Eugene's name. Many aristocrats are skeptical towards Tigre's declaration as they belittling his goals to be ridiculous, especially knowing him as the only outsider to fight for the throne-something that is unheard of in Zhcted history only to panic when they from Elen and Marina that consist their official seal as their proof of their support for Tigre's kingship. Out of everyone, however, Tina is especially dismay by this news as she doesn't expect Eugene's demise has prompted Tigre to participate Zhcted Civil War, thus increasing ; making him as her rival for the crown. So after arraigning her new army, the Valentina Army that comprising hers and allies (such as Western Aristocrats and others), Tina gathers everyone at Silesia Imperial Palace for a emergency audience. Not only she openly condemning Eugene for allowing an outsider as his successor, the Void Vanadis also deeming Tigre's motive as "outrageous" despite his heroic deeds in Brune; all the while claiming Ruslan as Zhcted's only legitimate ruler out of his nobility lineage and charisma of a royalty. Battle of Zamberk The Demise(s) of Valentina and Ruslan Despite her defeat however, Tina refuses to give up as she resorts to use one last trick of her sleeve: hastening Ruslan's Coronation Ceremony without waiting for Spring. She makes this move by discussing with several ministers to go along with this plan which, in reality, she makes her final effort to crush Tigre and his allies. Her final resort however is all for naught as Miron kidnapped kidnapped Valery that prompts her has to deal with the unhinged chamberlain instead. Unfortunately, she is fatally wounded by Miron -who is driven insane before falling to his death- during the skirmish but she is able to tell Ezendeis the truth about her ambition that leads to her demotion as an ordinary woman before she is officially declared deceased. Ruslan then sends his messenger to Tigre which forcing the latter immediately rushes for Silesia against his allies (specifically Elen and Mila) warning about a possible trap. After being escorted by a blooded Valery to the palace's front, Tigre is appalled to what he see and opts to call for help but Ruslan rejects his aid and have a last talk with Tigre about Zhcted's fate as well as the Vanadises. As his response, Tigre tells Ruslan that Zhcted will stay as a kingdom and its system will not change, much to Ruslan relief as he personally abdicate the crown to Tigre while entrusting the kingdom, its people and even his only son to Tigre; before eventually committing suicide by entering the burning palace while carrying Tina's corpse. With the deaths of Tina and Ruslan, Zhcted's brutal civil war has finally comes to an end. Aftermath (To be added....) Trivia *Eugene Shevarin was originally chosen as Viktor's (former) successor due to his charisma but many Vanadis were hesitate about what he plan to do next since Shevarin is not interested in becoming King of Zhcted. Tigre in the other hand was trusted by Five Vanadis and they pledge their allegiance of support to him while Tigre's main objective is to make Fine and Tina submit with less bloodbath method. **The Five Vanadis that supports Tigre are never having active feud ever since Tigre mediate them and the Vanadis are open to him, making him the most suitable to be the Supreme Commander of his faction. *Since Moonlight Knights was not officially disbanded yet after Tigre-Kureys Showdown at Severack, the army return to its services and similar to Silver Meteor Army that the goal is to quell the Brune Civil War, the Moonlight Knights also will serve to quell Zhcted Civil War. *Zhcted Civil War is known the most bloodiest Civil War on Madan no Ou to Vanadis series with at least 50,000 death casualties and the chaos is spread entirely on Zhcted. **This mainly due to every nobles are disputing over the crown on Zhcted and all of them are antagonizing against each other, causing further collateral damage. Despite there are at least three major factions (Eugene, Valentina, and demons), the nobles are moving on their own accord rather than serve under faction leader. **In Brune Civil War, it was separated to three factions, Thenardier, Ganelon, and Tigre. The nobles on Civil War itself follow it's faction leader respectively. **In Asvarre Civil War, the casualty is the least due to Prince Elliot solely rely on his army of pirates while Asvarre suffers only moderate casualties overall. Notes Reference Navigation Category:War Category:Civil War